


Zacharie Smutglish

by Aliceinwonderland898, Zarsa



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, done in 5 mins and not well, haha - Freeform, not even serious, please dont even bother reading tis, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland898/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland898, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsa/pseuds/Zarsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, in a beautiful land, filled with comic sans and clip art, Zarsa asked me to try and write Zacharie/Batter porn</p><p>I tried. Oh my god did I try. I tried all the time. In this institution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zacharie Smutglish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsa/gifts).



The batter took a deep breath before walking into Zacharies shop, it had been getting harder and harder for him to ignore the reoccurring problem that niggled at his mind whenever he saw the merchant. Actually yes, harder was the perfect way to describe this. “So impure” he mutters under his breath before striding over to his mask wearing amigo.  
“Ahh, monsieur batter” the greeting came out almost as a soft purr, the merchant leaning over his desk to look up at the batter. Said purifier swallowed hard before taking another breath and asking “Yes. Hello. Zacharie. I am here to buy a bat.” The batter’s sentences stop and start, his hidden expression uncomfortable. Zacharies Cheshire cat grin matched his mask.  
“Oh, a bat hmm, well….” Zacharie lent forwards over the counter until he was right beside the batters ear, “I know a perfectly good bat that’s very close and completely free of charge~” The Batter gulped. God knows what would happen if he took this offer, but he defiantly wanted to. “Can I see this bat??” Zacharies face almost split from his large smile, he swiftly grabbed the batter and pulled him onto the counter before straddling him.  
With one quick motion he pulled the purifier’s cap over his face, took his mask off and breathed into his ear, “I’m gonna bury my dick so far in your ass, the person who pulls it out will be crowned the next king Arthur~”  
And then they fricked.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
